Cold
by ravel hope
Summary: Taito. Fluff. Yamato's POV on coldness and how Taichi always manages to warm him up...


Cold  
  
By RH  
  
Notes: As with all authors here, I do not own anything. This story  
contains taito/yaoi and a lot of fluff. Please do not read if you are  
uncomfortable with the idea. It'll be your loss. *Grins* You don't know  
what cha missing.  
  
I hate this feeling. I really do.  
  
I pull my knees closer to my face in a futile attempt to obtain some warmth, careful not to expose any part of my body from under the thin blanket. I knew I looked weird, huddled at one end of the sofa into a ball with the blanket all the way up to my chin. With one arm secured firmly around my legs, I sneaked the remote out and clicked aimlessly through the channels. Outside, the rain poured heavily, completely drowning the TV. I think I sighed.  
  
Damn, but I hate the cold. I don't know why, but I get cold easily. Maybe it's because of the slim body I have, with no visible body fat to keep me warm. It's not that I don't eat or anything; I just can't get fat no matter how much I stuff into my body. Hell if Taichi hadn't tried that more than once. He's always getting me to eat more and much his appetite but really, his stomach is like a black hole. I doubt anyone could keep up with his appetite.  
  
I still remember the second date I had with Taichi; we went to catch a movie. I forgot what the movie was about but I do remember how cold it was in the theatre. I think I started shivering lightly within tem minutes in there. Being the person I was, I obviously did not mention anything to my partner but he noticed it soon enough. I think it was the clattering of my teeth that gave it away but he gave me a concerned look and took my hand. His hand was almost burning to touch but after a while I squeezed his hand as I tried to absorb as much heat from him as possible. It was then he realised how cold I was. His look of concern deepened and though I sent a weak smile to him, he pulled me out of the theatre immediately. Once outside, he pulled me into this crushing embrace, all the while chiding me lightly on why I had not mention anything to him. I had smuggled up to him, placing my cold hands between our bodies. We stood like that for a while until I had stopped shivering. I gave him a smile and a kiss to thank him. I don't think we ever went back to finish the movie. Since then, he has been alert in ensuring that I am warm.  
  
I shifted a little as a shiver went through my body. I was wishing Taichi was here, I miss his body heat. I was sorely tempted to give him a call and ask him over but I did not want to leave my cocoon of little warmth. Furthermore, I don't think anyone would be willing to go through a downpour like that. I pulled the flimsy blanket further up my chin.  
  
It wasn't even supposed to be this cold. It is, after all, spring. But Mother Nature suddenly decides to have a change of weather. Yesterday had been a warm and sunny day. The digidestinied even had a picnic together. But early this morning, the sky darkened and it had started raining not long after. Everyone was, no doubt, hiding in their homes, cuddling under warm comforters and winter coats. Thank god it's Sunday.  
  
I sighed again as loneliness started to creep up with the coldness. Though it was Sunday, dad was still working. He really was a workaholic.  
  
My leg was starting cramp so I carefully stretch them out on the sofa under the cover of the blanket. By this time, I was lying down on the sofa. There wasn't anything to watch on TV and I toyed with the idea of just going to sleep. But I don't think the cold will let me enter blissful slumber. But really, this blanket was all that I could find.  
  
Looking around the apartment, there were boxes everywhere. About half of our stuff have been shifted to the new apartment not far from here. Dad and mom had finally got back together. Yup, after so many years apart, they have finally decided to give it another shot. I was happy for them, really, and I get to stay with TK too. They had decided to move in together and had bought a bigger apartment to fit all of us. I had actually come back to bring some of my stuff over but it started to pour before I could get out. I had searched through every box but all I could find was this blanket. All our winter clothing had been moved over last weekend. Even the phone had been brought over. I yawned and started to drift despite the chilling cold.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
I groaned and smuggled my head under the blanket. The knocks soon became more frequent. Sighing, I stood up slowly, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders like a cape. I walked over to the door with it.  
  
"Who's there?' I asked cautiously.  
  
"It's me."  
  
I opened the door immediately.  
  
Taichi was standing outside, shaking water droplets from the gray umbrella he was holding. He looked quite bulky and I could vaguely see the blue sweater he was wearing under his raincoat. Upon hearing the door open, he looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He looked so cute.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I moved over to the side so that he could enter.  
  
Placing the umbrella in a corner, he shrugged and started to take off his raincoat.  
  
"I called but TK said you came back here. I thought I'd check up on you as well as keep you company."  
  
He finished taking off his raincoat and after dumping it near the umbrella, he looked up and smiled. I think that was when he noticed my blanket for the first time as he soon frowned.  
  
"Where's your sweater?"  
  
This time, it was my turn to shrug as I started to walk back to the sofa.  
  
"It's over at the new apartment."  
  
I had barely sat down when the blue sweater was placed in front of my face.  
  
Slowly, I shifted my gaze along his arm to his face. He was grinning and wearing a yellow sweater.  
  
"Well, isn't it good that I brought an extra then?"  
  
I smiled warmly at him and took the offered sweater.  
  
"Thanks".  
  
I dumped the blanket on the sofa and hurriedly put on the sweater. It was god-sent. It was definitely much warmer than the thin blanket. I can't help but smuggled in it.  
  
Taichi must have noticed it, for he said," Damn, how long have you sat there with that cloth? Come on, let's get you warm."  
  
He motioned me to lie down on the sofa and I did. Then, he lay down beside me, trapping me between the sofa and his warm body. He threw the blanket over us. I pressed myself against him, absorbing his body warmth. He placed an arm securely on my waist and tucked my head under his chin. Suddenly, I felt warm, cozy and sleepy. He was murmuring and softly stroking my hair. It was hypnotizing.  
  
"I love you." I mumbled suddenly.  
  
"Love you too." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
Slowly, I drifted off to sleep and my last thought was that I was not longer as cold.  
  
Notes: Okay, that was a warm, fluffy fic. Hope you guys like it.  
Reviews are always welcomed. Merry Christmas! *Grins* 


End file.
